Fighter / Druid
|quick weapon buttons = 2}}Fighter / Druid is a multi-classing option available in the entire Baldur's Gate series. It is the only multi-class option for the druid, and only half-elves may select it. Humans can dual-class this combination as well with the sufficient stats. __TOC__ Introduction The Fighter / Druid is a great option for divine casting with greater combat capabilities. Unlike most other multi-class combinations, both classes can freely use heavy armor without restricting any class abilities, making this character a naturally proficient tank. As a fighter, the character benefits from high Hit Dice, low THAC0, multiple attacks per round, and advanced weapon proficiencies. This enables the character to act as a frontline melee character, though it will never be as good as a pure fighter in that respect. As a druid, the character has access to divine spells and some late-game immunities and resistances. The progression is slower than that of a single-class druid of course, but not prohibitively so. This multi-class inherits the weapon restrictions of the druid, but not its armor restrictions. Gameplay Like the Fighter / Cleric, Fighter / Druids are straightforward to play. While they miss out on a number of great lower level cleric buffs, they gain Iron Skins which is a potent defensive tool. The 4th level spell Call Woodland Beings can be used to summon a Nymph, which can perform the 5th level spell Mass Cure in addition to an artillery of mid-level disabling spells, making them better than F/C's at consistently keeping a group healthy, although they do miss Raise Dead and Resurrection (they can learn Mass Raise Dead as a HLA, though). Note that, due to the druid's extreme experience growth and spell slots table progression at level 15, the F/D will lag behind the F/C for the 3,000,000 XP - 6,000,000 XP level range, but eventually will have double the 7th level spell slots. As an offensive spellcaster, they gain several spells with guaranteed disabling effects. Insect Plague is the most notable of these as it totally disables spellcasting without offering a saving throw. Dolorous Decay (slow, no save) and Nature's Beauty (blind, no save) are also highly effective, and the cleric has no substitutes for these. Their shapeshifting abilities are made largely useless by the multi-class, however, as they are already stronger fighters than the animals available. Due to adding fighter abilities, Fighter/Druids do not suffer from any armor and shield restrictions and can effectively hold their own in melee fight. Finally, while their weapon selection is not necessarily better or worse, they can wield Belm to gain extra APR, which the F/C cannot do. This gives them a huge base damage increase that should be considered against the cleric's better buffing abilities. As a Dual-Class Humans can approximate this dual class if they meet the attribute requirements for doing so. As with other dual-class combinations, it is generally preferable to dual from fighter into druid, as your HP is better and druids will benefit much more from their uncapped progression than a fighter will. Note that the druid has Charisma as a prime attribute in addition to Wisdom, and that fighters must be true neutral to dual into the class. Kit Comparisons for Dual-Classing: *Berserker: An excellent choice for dual-classing. The Enrage ability never stops being useful due to the wide range of immunities it grants, and their reduced effectiveness with ranged weapons is negligible as F>D characters cannot use any ranged weapons other than slings and darts. *Wizard Slayer: A poor choice. The Wizard Slayer develops significant magic resistance after level 20, which dual-classing prevents them from reaching. There are significant magical rings and amulets that will be impossible to equip as well. *Kensai: The Kensai's primary disadvantage can be circumvented by the druid by casting bark and iron skins. The Kai ability can make up for the druid's lower number of buffing spells (compared to clerics). Keep the Kensai's -1 THAC0 and +1 damage bonuses per 3 level bonus into consideration when considering which level to dual-class at. Common Level ranges for Dual-Classing: *Level 2 F>D: A level 2 dual-class is effective for the F>D. This character will play like a pure-class druid, but have more HP, unrestricted armor selection, and the ability to achieve Grandmastery eventually. Delaying the dual-class to level 3 results in an extra proficiency slot and more HP. *Level 7 F>D: At level 7, the fighter gains an extra +1/2 APR. This is the latest dual-class that can reactivate its fighter levels within the normal Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition level cap. *Level 9 F>D: At level 9, the fighter is able to achieve Grandmastery in a single weapon class and stops receiving its d10 Hit Dice, slowing its progression. It takes half the experience to reach level 10 druid as is required for level 9 fighter, so the fighter skills can still be regained pretty quickly at this point. This is the latest dual-class that can reactivate its fighter levels within the Siege of Dragonspear experience cap. *Level 13 F>D: At level 13, the fighter gains another +1/2 APR (allowing the dual-class to have the maximum possible APR) but the additional experience required to complete the dual-class is significant. This is the latest dual-class that can reactivate its fighter levels within the normal Shadows of Amn level cap. *Level 20 F>D: The highest fighter level that can still attain maximum elemental resistance and number of spells as a druid. This allows grand mastery in two different weapons and also gains one fighter HLA, but requires a very long time to regain those class skills. *Level 22 is the latest that either starting class can dual and be reactivated within the Throne of Bhaal ''level cap. The character will receive 3 fighter HLA's or 8 druid HLA's, but the downtime between reactivating the first class is so large as to be completely impractical. Companions Baldur's Gate *Jaheira is a true neutral half-elf F/D. Shadows of Amn *Jaheira returns as a true neutral half-elf F/D. Ability Scores Table During character creation, rolls below the minimum value for the class will be increased to that value. ^ - Fighters have access to percentile Strength. Special Abilities of the Fighter / Druid Advanced Weapon Specialization This class may Specialize in any weapon, allowing them to invest up to two points into a specific Weapon Proficiency. As a result, fighters may do more damage and hit more often with weapons from the specific proficiency. The F/D may still invest three points into Two-Weapon Style. Shapeshifting At level 7, the druid gains the ability to shapeshift into a black bear, brown bear, and wolf once each per day. Poison Immunity At level 15, druids become immune to poison. Elemental Resistance At level 18, druids gain a 10% resistance to fire, cold, electricity, and acid. This is increased to 20% at level 21 and 30% at level 24. However, please note that the F/D cannot reach level 24 within the level cap. High-Level Class Abilities High level class abilities are added in the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal and are in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. These abilities are available at level 14/14, reached at 3,000,000 XP. This class gains all HLA's from the standard fighter and druid pools. Note that any HLA may be selected regardless of the class which is leveling up. * Power Attack * Critical Strike (Requires Power Attack) * Smite1 (Requires Power Attack and Critical Strike) * Deathblow * Greater Deathblow (Requires Deathblow) * Whirlwind * Greater Whirlwind (Requires Whirlwind) * War Cry * Hardiness * Resist Magic * Aura of Flaming Death1 * Energy Blades1 * Globe of Blades1 * Implosion1 * Mass Raise Dead1 * Storm of Vengeance1 * Elemental Summoning1 * Greater Elemental Summoning1 (Requires Elemental Summoning) * Summon Fallen Deva1 (Requires Neutral/Evil Alignment) ** Choosing this will prevent Summon Deva from being chosen. * Summon Deva1 (Requires Good/Neutral Alignment) ** Choosing this will prevent Summon Fallen Deva from being chosen. * Elemental Transformation (Fire) * Elemental Transformation (Earth) 1 - May only be selected once Spell Slots Progression The F/D gains spell slots identical to those of the unkitted druid; however, because of their slightly slower progression, they will have less spell slots during the course of normal play. Druids also gain additional spell slots based on their Wisdom. ^ - Usable by priests whose WIS is 17 or higher (original ''Baldur's Gate and Shadows of Amn only; Throne of Bhaal removed this requirement. ^^ - Usable by priests whose WIS is 18 or higher (original Baldur's Gate and Shadows of Amn only; Throne of Bhaal removed this requirement. Table for experience, weapon proficiency points and hitpoints Stronghold In the Shadows of Amn campaign, F/D protagonists may choose between one of two strongholds. Upon accepting one, they will be unable to accept another. *Fighters are able to rule the de'Arnise Keep after completing "The de'Arnise Keep has been Invaded" sidequest. *Druids are able to heed the spirit's call after completing the "Animal trouble in Trademeet" sidequest. Category:Multi-classes